


i kinda wish you’d talk to me more than you do

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a LANY Song, M/M, Other, Stranger - Freeform, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, felix - Freeform, sharing you, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: You came to his life in a way he never expected.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	i kinda wish you’d talk to me more than you do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LANY's Sharing You

Weddings.

He likes attending weddings. He loves seeing happy endings for the people who are close to him. Jisung, his roommate on university, his long lost twin brother because of their birthdays, is currently exchanging vows with his bride.

What’s there to hate about weddings? Weddings are a great excuse, his friends words, to mingle his single hopeless romantic ass. To be honest, he is fine being single. He lives a fun life. There are just time he feels lonely, craving for someone to talk to or hug but that’s all it is.

Yet you came to his life in a way he never expected.

“I’m sorry for your handkerchief.”, you said apologetically to the man. “It’s okay.”, he said. You are beyond embarrassed, you cried in front of a stranger. You want to go home as soon as possible.

“Do you…”, he hesitated. You look at him, “Do you have a ride to the reception? You can ride with me.”, he offered. “That’s… Thank you but I came with…”, you look around for your best friend. Ryunjin is talking to a stranger, laughing, giving that ‘look’. You gulped, there is something telling you that you will go home alone today. The man is also looking at the direction you are looking. “Yeah. With my best friend.”, you said horrified. You walked towards your best friend leaving the man.

Reception

One more thing he really likes about weddings is the reception. Free food, the drinks, the dancing, the music, the speeches before a toast, and the cutting of cake really excites him. The cutting of the cake, especially he is the one who made it, requested by Jisung.

The guests are dancing now on the dance floor. You are looking at the newly wed couple dancing, seeing Jisung smile made you smile too. He is happy n-… Someone bumped into you, “I’m sorry,”. You felt a liquid dripping from your legs to your shoes. You look up at the person, “Oh no. It’s fine.”, you said when you recognize him, getting the handkerchief from your purse, patting your dress. “No. Let me help you.”, he insisted. 

Thus, like fate playing you, the gentleman earlier from the church who saw you crying is waiting outside the powder room for you. 

Tell me what you wanna know, I’ll probably want it too

“So… why are you crying earlier?”, Felix, he introduced himself earlier, is playing with the champagne on his hands. “No. No. No.”, you said, pointing your index finger to him, “Its a happy tears. I’m happy for Jisung.”, you replied smiling. He smiled also smile at that. 

That night, you went home alone and with his phone number on your phone. 

Tell me where you wanna go, and I’ll go there with you

The next day, Felix invited you to hang out with him to show him around your hometown. You agreed, there is nothing left for you to pack at home. It is also good to visit the places where you spent your childhood for the sake of memories. Oh. You love reminiscing the old days. 

You visited the restaurant where you met Jisung. Yes, you are reminiscing but also the food there is really great. Felix treated you to a dinner, his payback for showing him around.

On the way out, you saw the newly weds outside the restaurant. You stopped walking which confuses Felix until he saw the two. Jisung was the first one to greet you two. “Hey. I never knew you know each other.”, he said surprised. “Yeah. At your wedding.”, Felix replied. Jisung looked at you and then gestured to his wife, holding her waist, “YN. This is my wife.” You stepped forward to shake hands with her then she introduces herself to you. When she smiles at you, you immediately know the reason why Jisung fall in love with her. She got that smile, that heart warming smile.

You stepped back, beside Felix, “Really. Jisung. I know her. I attended your wedding.”, you teased Jisung, rolling your eyes at him. “I know even though I didn’t catch a glimpse of you. Now I know why.”, he said looking knowingly at Felix. You want to kick his shin but decided to just smile at him. He stop immediately knowing the meaning behind your smile. “We need to get going. Bye.”, he said hurriedly, holding the hands of his wife, entering the restaurant.

“Jisung…”, you whispered while shaking your head, a smile on your face. is really happy.

Felix is quietly watching you looking at the couple.

Take my hand, I swear to God, there’s nothing we can do

In the back of your mind, you know Felix is interested in you. Spending time with him only prove what you are scared of, you are falling for him too. These past few days, you got to know Felix more. The conclusion you have is that he is a sunshine, a human form of sunshine. 

“I know you love here but why you never left this town?”, Felix asked you one night when you showed him the playground near your old house. You told Felix about your dream of visiting other countries when you were a child. Stopping the swing you are sitting on, looking at the moon, “I waited for someone to come back.”, you admitted.

Jisung. Felix knew who is that someone.

Tell me what you’re scared of, I bet I’m scared of it too

That night you returned the handkerchief to Felix. “Thank you for this.”, you handed him the handkerchief. Felix looked at you confused, thinking that you still have time to return it to him. He told you his flight will be in two days from now. He accepted it with confusion. “I’ll return it now ‘cause tomorrow I might not be able to.”, you said nonchalantly. “What does it mean?”, he questioned. “Nothing.”, you said to him, standing up from the swings.

Felix stopped you from leaving, holding your wrist. “YN. Wait.”, he uttered. You look at him, patiently waiting for what he’ll say. “I like you.”, he confessed. “I know I just only know you for a short amount of time but that is enough for me to know and be sure of what I feel for you.” 

“I know Felix.”, you answered him. “But you see, tomorrow I’ll be leaving this country to achieve my dreams. I can’t return your feelings.”

His face fell, removing his hand from your wrist, that’s what you meant earlier, he thought.

“Are you scared?”, he whispered. You hold his hands, “Yes. I am.”, you answered him truthfully. “I am scared of what I also feel for you, Felix. I will not ask you to stay for me cause I’ll leave this town. I will not ask you to wait because tomorrow is not promised.”

You initiated the hug, patting his back. You want to consol him, comfort him on how the fate is really cruel. You want to say it’s not his fault but yours.

When you are about to let go, he hug you tightly. “I’m also scared.”, looking at you in the eyes. “I’m scared of letting you go.” You chuckled, he makes it very obvious on how he is holding you right now.

“Then don’t let me go?”, you asked him. He lets you go, which confuses you. Felix stepped back, looking at you seriously. You look at him nervously, one moment he is holding you tightly then the next he steps back from you.

“Just so you know…”, he holds your both hands. “I’ll never let you go.” One thought crossed your mind when you saw Felix’s eyes. Maybe it’s my time to be happy. He cupped your face and kissed your lips softly.


End file.
